


Cheaters Never Prosper

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about we play a little poker?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful prompt from ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos!

Cheaters Never Prosper

xXx

It was raining. Lightning cracked the sky and thunder rumbled through the night. The lights flickered overhead in their little safe house, the only reason they were still on was thanks to the generator. Darcy sighed in annoyance, tossing her book closed on to the kitchen table where Jack was playing solitaire with an old deck of Bicycle playing cards. Jack hesitated pushing her book out of the way and flipping three more cards. She sighed again at the blatant brush off. Across the room Brock looked up at her from where he was cleaning his rifle. She stared right back daring him to say something. When he didn’t, turning back to the disassembled gun on the table, Darcy pouted.

“Urgh.” She groaned, tipping her chair back on two legs. “This is so fucking boring.” She complained.

“I’m fine, how ‘bout you Jack?” Brock replied.

“Peachy.” Jack continued not looking up from his game. Darcy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well excuse me for not be more content like a couple of crotchety old men.” Jack finally looked up at her.

“Crotchety old men?” He questioned almost daring her to say it again. Darcy Lewis was never one to turn down a challenge.

“That’s what I said.” She doubled down. “A couple of old crotchety men like the two of you.” She enunciated each word to drive home the viciousness of her point.

“Alright Princess, what do you suggest?” Jack raised an eyebrow in question. She stared him down, not a single suggestion coming to mind and knowing if she said so they’d just laugh at her.

“How about we play a little poker?” Came Brock’s reply cutting through their little staring contest. They both turned to him.

“What are we gonna bet. There’s no point in playing with betting.” Jack groused.

“We could bet food. I think there are Oreos in the cupboard.” Brock snorted but Jack just scoffed.

“What is this sleepaway camp? Fuck that shit.” He replied turning back to his game.

“We’ll bet clothes.” Brock added diffusing a potential argument. Jack seemed to perk up at that, swinging his gaze over to Darcy and looking her up and down. She did not look amused. Jack gathered up the cards on the table and started shuffling them as Brock took a seat across from her.

“What’s wrong Princess; you’re not scared are you?” Jack taunted. She huffed petulantly.

“Now why would I be scared of a couple of old men?”

xXx

“Read’em and weep boys.” Darcy laid down her cards; full house Kings and tens.

“Fuckin’ A!” Jack threw his hand to the table. She smirked as they glared at her hand like it had physically hurt them. An hour into their little game and Darcy was way up having claimed both sets of shoes, socks, and Jack’s shirt, while Darcy was so far only down her shirt and lucky for her she’d worn a tank top underneath her t-shirt.

“Let’s see.” She began, rubbing her hands together like an old timey villain. “Brock, let’s have that shirt, shall we.” She turned to Jack next a shit eating grin planted firmly in place. “And Jack Darling, cough up the pants.”

Brock stripped off his shirt, tossing it at her. She caught it, twirling it over her head before laying it over her shoulder. “Come on now Jack,” she taunted. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

Jack stood abruptly, deliberately and somewhat violently undoing his pants and stripping them off. He chucked them at her none to gently before taking a seat again. She grinned at him, adding his pants to the ever growing pile beside her chair.

“Whose turn is it to deal?” she smirked at their disgruntlement.

xXx

“Let’s play poker; we’ll bet clothes, it’ll be fun.” Jack grumbled under his breath. “I’d rather have the fucking Oreos.”

Across the room Darcy laughed, folding up the clothes she’d won into a nice neat pile. She looked toward the sofa where both men, having given up before she could win their underwear, sat disgruntled a beer for each. “Awe don’t be like that.” She replied to their glares.

“You know what I can’t figure out?” Brock began. “How the hell did you get so many good hands.” She shrugged.

“I guess I just got lucky.”

They watched her suspiciously. “Yeah, I guess.” She smiled cheekily at them, gathering up her winnings and carrying them into her room. While she was gone, Brock got up off the couch and made his way over to where she had been sitting during the game. He ran his hands along the seams of the seat and under the legs, pausing as his hand brushed against something that shouldn’t have been there. “Well, what do we have here?” he pulled on it, dislodging several cards from the seat frame. He turned, showing them to Jack, who from the look in his eyes was neither amused nor pleased with this particular turn of events.

“Oh Princess?” Jack called out, eyes growing darker in his rage.

“Yes, Jackie.” She called back through the door.

“Come out here would you?” that was definitely an order, not a suggestion. They could hear her walking around in the adjacent room and within moment she was coming through the door. Brock remained where he had been crouching and flashed the cards at her, the chair turned over beside him left little doubt where he’d found him.

She grinned at them, apparently finding this all very amusing. “I can explain.” She told them.

“We’re listening.” Jack replied. Brock watched her as his partner spoke, finding her reaction rather interesting.

“Well you see…” she began fizzling out rather quickly when it occurred to her that they probably didn’t want an answer so much as groveling. Well that was certainly not going to happen. “So, you know it’s pretty late. I think I’m going to hit the hay.” She started backing up toward the bedroom.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Jack called out stopping her in her tracks.

“I think she’s under the impression that we’re just going to let this go.” Brock replied for her. She laughed nervously.

“Now come on guys. What are a few clothes between people who’ve already seen all the good stuff?”

“Ain’t about the clothes girly.” Jack said as Brock stood to full height. He advanced on her backing her up to the wall. He boxed her in, leaning in close, listening to her breath quicken. “It’s the principle of the thing.” he reached down, unbuttoning her pants and slipping them down her hips. When they pooled at her feet he pulled her to him roughly. “If you were anyone else we would have shot you for that.” He told her, voice low and gravely.

“What are you going to do to me?” her voice was breathier than she ever intended but given the circumstances no one could really blame her.

Darcy had always seen herself as a bit of a rebel, a thrill seeker. Her father had seen to that growing up, teaching her the tricks of the con artist’s trade. She never towed the line and she’d never really found a good place to use those tricks until S.H.I.E.L.D. came calling. That was how she met Commander Brock Rumlow and his second in command Agent Jack Rollins. In them she’d found kindred spirits. Both willing to push the limit of any situation. And quite frankly they certainly knew how to push all of her buttons.

Brock smirked down at her, a truly filthy expression that promised a night full of fun. “What do you think Jack?” Brock asked over his shoulder. He turned slightly, letting her see the other man across the room. There were no smirks from his direction; no taunting grins. His face was as serious as if he were sitting through a briefing. He reached out and pointed to his lap, making it very clear what he wanted from her. Brock leaned into her whispering in her ear. “Don’t keep him waiting sweetheart.”

Darcy knew exactly what would happen if she kept Jack waiting, Jack had proven the most creative (read: sadistic) of the two of the them. She walked up to him, swaying her hips just the way he liked as she approached. Carefully she laid herself across his lap.

The first crack of his hand came down almost immediately. She jumped in surprise gasping. Jack smoothed his hand over her ass, soothing the sting before he brought his hand down again. He continued the process slowly until she was panting in his lap, her fingers digging into his tight beneath her. “Seems to me you’re rather enjoying your punishment Princess.” Jack finally spoke up. She jolted a bit as he slid a finger between her legs, running it over the cotton of her panties. “Oh she’s definitely enjoying it.” He continued. Darcy looked up, turning her head to find Brock sitting on the chair across from them, watching raptly at the show they were putting on.

“Jack.” She breathed as he circled her clit.

“Shh, Princess, just relax. Enjoy it.” Just as he said that he brought his hand down again a little harder this time. She moaned her nails digging into his thigh this time. “Fuck.” He hissed at the sharp sensation. He reached down, ripping the plain cotton down her legs. He ran a hand over the curve of her ass and down between her thighs, pushing a finger into her folds where he teased her opening before pushing a finger in.

“Let us hear you scream, Girly.” Brock told her as Jack began pumping in and out of her, curving his finger in just the right place. She didn’t disappoint.

“Oh Fuck.” She moaned as he inserted another finger, curving both of them as he pulled them out. “Please.” She begged.

“Mmm, you hear that Brock. She’s begging.” Brock chuckled.

“That’s our girl.” He replied. She could hear the legs of the chair slide across the floor but it wasn’t until she felt Brock’s hand in her hair that she knew where he was. “You better hold on sweetheart. You’re in for a long night.”

 


End file.
